


El chico de la biblioteca

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Ciertamente a todos nos llega ese momento de descubrir el amor. ¿Quién decide las circunstancias en la cual nos enamoremos por vez primera?Esta es la historia de un joven estudiante que encuentra el amor en la biblioteca de su escuela, sin embargo hay una duda que invade su mente y su corazón cuando está junto a la persona que incita este sentimiento. ¿El primer amor es el que estará contigo a lo largo de tu vida? O ¿La intensidad de este amor solo queda como un agridulce recuerdo para rememorar?Esta novela pueden leerla completa aquíhttps://litnet.com/es/book/el-chico-de-la-biblioteca-b123939





	El chico de la biblioteca

Dicen que el primer amor puede dejar una huella imborrable en tu vida, que esta sea para bien o para mal eso es difícil de precisar con certeza hasta que no se vive en carne propia esta incierta y maravillosa experiencia. El amor es doloroso pero igual de hermoso dicen vagamente, en mi ingenuidad me preguntaba cuando llegaría mi momento de averiguarlo. Solo descubrí al vivirlo que si puedo encerrar su amplio significado en una sola palabra, tengo la palabra precisa que lo describe: Egoísta.

"¿Por qué todo lo que mis manos tocan se muere?"

Este era el cuestionamiento un tanto malhumorado y un poco dramático de un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ese casi lamento se escuchaba en medio de la cómoda sala donde reposaba en un sofá forrado en una tela oscura parecían hacer juego con el color de sus ojos cafés, este fijaba su mirada cansina a la apagada pantalla oscura de su celular; el cual en medio de un bufido lo dejaba a un costado suyo.

—No hables de la muerte tan a la ligera solo para decir tonterías —Era el regaño de una mujer no muy alta que había escuchado su quejido mientras arreglaba su sala aunque era sólo un pretexto para estar cerca de su malhumorado hijo. Complementando este regaño le lanzaba uno de los cojines que tenía a su alcance solo para fastidiarlo más y es que a veces las madres encuentra fascinación en fastidiar a sus vástagos ellas pueden convertirse en tu mejor aliada o rival dependiendo de la situación.

—Solo bromeaba mamá no seas tan agresiva con tu pobre hijo —En un refunfuño le refutaba este mientras se quitaba el cojín lanzado de encima para acertar a mirarla con aparente resentimiento- Ya ves que a este celular se le agotó la batería cuando apenas lo he estado usando, así que en términos técnicos se murió en mis manos. ¿O equivoco mi interpretación?

—¿Apenas lo has usado? Si has estado todo el día ahí "vegetando" sin cargarle la batería al pobre aparato al menos uno de los dos necesita recargarse.

—Exageras...

—¿Sabes Nathan? —Se le acercaba— Apuesto mis ahorros a que si te mostrarás así de simpático fuera de estas de estas cuatro paredes seguramente tendrías más amigos.

Le alegaba ella con burla en su extraño sentido del humor.

—¿Sabes? Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, llegó directo a mi tímido corazón.

—Lo siento hijo mío, pero sabes que la verdad es cruel a veces... Mírate, un atractivo, simpático e inteligente joven sin vicio alguno encerrado en esta casa junto a su vieja madre en un hermoso fin de semana... Es un desperdicio de juventud deberías ser como los demás chicos normales.

Le hablaba en un aparente tono amoroso aunque sus palabras podrían sonar un poco duras sin embargo solo anhelaba hacerlo entrar en razón para que se comportara como un joven normal de dieciséis años.

—Solo tu me ves de esa forma y porque eres mi madre es tu obligación verme así sino no serías una madre "normal".

Le replicaba con una ladina sonrisa internamente mientras internamente pensaba ¿Quién puede entender los parámetros de la "normalidad" en este mundo? Muchos en su rareza pueden mostrar belleza del alma y el corazón que de aquellos que aparentan ser normales. En un mundo donde a todos les gusta etiquetarse uno a otros con palabras que pareciera encajarse por lo que aparentan ser cuando quizás eso no sean en realidad. Este era el profundo pensamiento del joven ante las palabras de su madre a quien todavía la oía refunfuñar por su aparente dificultad de socializar con otros de su edad. Además si lo pensaba bien no tenía una gran cantidad de amigos pero lo importante era la calidad humana de ellos que le brindaban su aparente sincera amistad.

—Ya hago suficiente esfuerzo por socializar de lunes a viernes en la escuela así que déjame descansar el fin de semana de ese asunto tan tedioso. ¿Sí?

Murmuraba sin borrar esa sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba del sofá con dificultad entre bostezos porque parecía vencerle la pereza y el sueño. En parte comprendía la absurda preocupación de su madre, ya que sabía que todo lo que le decía y hacia era porque quería verlo feliz aunque no lo pareciera por su franqueza; lo lamentable era que ella no comprendiera que su felicidad radicaba en esa especie de soledad en la que se sentía tan a gusto, por eso tenía la certeza de que no era algo para que ella desbordara su preocupación porque realmente no se sentía solo.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada... Eres un cabeza dura como tu padre.

—Si, tal vez así sea pero yo soy más simpático —Decía en un tono burlón sentándose al filo del sofá parecía luchar con su cuerpo para poder pararse- Y más listo porque yo de ser él, no habría dejado a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú para irse a vivir con una...

—No te atrevas a completar la oración... -Hablaba algo escandalizada— Nunca debes ofender a una mujer aunque esta sea una...

La risita cómplice de ambos era evidencia de su agradable e insidiosa conversación dedicada a esa mujer que actualmente compartía una relación formal al hombre, que hasta hace unos tres años vivía bajo su mismo techo. Ahora se lo tomaban con el mejor humor posible pero obviamente en su momento fue motivo de muchos conflictos dentro de la pequeña familia que se caía en pedazos por causa de la infidelidad del hombre de la casa; con un hijo adolescente que sufría en silencio al ser sobre testigo del sufrimiento de su progenitora; con un padre que se justificaba en tontas excusas egoístas, pero al final fue una situación difícil que lograron superar. 

Aunque pudiera sonar a falso optimismo pero la mujer pensaba que casi siempre algo bueno resulta en las peores circunstancias, esta situación le ayudó a formar un lazo de confianza con su hijo que no tenía antes, eso le alegran la existencia porque sentía a su hijo como un amigo también aunque pareciera extraño.

—A veces sospecho que no quieres salir para no dejarme sola porque crees que entonces en tu ausencia pueda deprimirme, pero eso no es así.

—No mamá... Justamente yo pensaba que eso era lo que tu hacías, no quiero que te ates a esta casa por mí, no sé si has notado que ya no soy pequeño para que estés al pendiente de mí. Puedo cuidarme solo... A veces aunque no lo parezca...

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio? Eso quiere decir... ¿Ya no me necesitas en tu vida? —Con algo de dramatismo le cuestionaba.

—No digas eso, sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido aunque para ser sincero estoy un poco harto de verte siempre aquí así que me gustaría que salieras también a conocer personas nuevas que no estén solo relacionadas a tu trabajo en el hospital, tal vez hasta puedas consiguir un nuevo esposo si te lo propones, no puedes basar tu vida en mi y en el trabajo.

Su madre lo escuchaba atenta sabiendo que en parte de lo que decía no era en serio porque el no era de esos jóvenes que anhelan separarse de sus padres porque les fastidia, pero conocía su lenguaje un poco sarcástico porque era parte de su relación de confianza. En parte lo que decía tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiera en unos pocos años su pequeño hijo también ya desplegaría sus alas para hacer su propia vida y no quería ser ella quien lo ate a quedarse por estar sola, asi que ya venía pensando en la posibilidad de rehacer su vida.

Después de todo a pesar de tener un hijo adolescente todavía se sentía joven, pronto cumpliría los cuarenta años aunque aparentaba físicamente tener un poco menos de esa edad, era una bella dama de radiante sonrisa y carácter apacible que tenía bien alta la posibilidad de abrir su corazón para amar.

—¿No te enojarías que me casara de nuevo?

—No... Si es el hombre correcto no me enojaría, mi nivel de madurez llega a ese límite. —Se jactaba de sí mismo con orgullo- Además mi padre lo hizo ¿Por qué tu no? Tú que eres mucho mejor no dudo que encontrarás el amor de nuevo...

Diciendo aquellas halagadoras palabras se le acercaba el joven para regalarle un devoto y tierno beso en la frente a la mujer que le había dado la vida; ella por su parte se dejaba consentir a la vez que se sentía orgullosa del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeño, entonces un pensamiento egoísta invadía su mente porque no todos merecían conocer ese lado sensible de su adorado hijo ya que quizás los demás valorarían como ella, ese era tal vez el pensamiento egoísta que compartía toda amorosa madre en el mundo.

—Puedes tener razón así que se me ha ocurrido algo ya que los dos somos lo suficientemente maduros. —Le hablaba con aparente seriedad— Si yo salgo a conocer otras personas tú también deberás hacerlo ¿No te parece una idea fantástica?

—Esa idea no me gusta... Yo quería deshacerme de ti los fines de semana y tener la casa para mí solo. —A manera de berrinche le reprochaba— No me parece justo.

Aclaró lo último en ese tono socarrón al que la mujer ya estaba acostumbrada escucharlo hablar. —Bueno no hagas berrinche y piénsalo porque estoy hablando muy en serio... Y creo que quizás en tu búsqueda de amigos puedas hallar una bonita novia. Eso no estaría mal.

—¿Novia? Apenas si puedo hacer amigos y ya quieres que consiga una relación amorosa. —Le aclaraba con una sonrisa entre burlona y nerviosa porque eso del amor no era precisamente un tema que le emocionara o más bien una incómoda sensación que parecía provocarle era una mezcla entre vergüenza e incertidumbre.

Su madre no podía evitar imaginarlo en una situación romántica ya que no había sido testigo de una, que el llegara a casa de la mano de una agraciada señorita, sonreía divertida ante esa posibilidad ya que al conocer el carácter tímido e introvertido de su hijo sabía que este se apenaría más hasta por el simple hecho de mantener una conversación agradable no sin antes que los nervios lo expusieran quizás al ridículo.

—¿En qué estarás pensando para sonreír de esa manera?

—Nada... Solo imaginaba cierta escena. —Era la respuesta de la mujer ladeando la cabeza mientras en sus labios se perfilaban una especie de sonrisa victoriosa al notar la evidente incomodidad que provocaba en su joven hijo.

—Voy a analizar la propuesta aunque si la llego a aceptar será de muy mala gana —El joven advertía con una falsa sonrisa mientras se encaminaba a su habitación— Pero por ti, bien podría hacer el sacrificio.

—Será un sacrificio mutuo entonces...

Le advertía también la mujer al verlo alejarse, este le escuchaba a la vez que pensaba lo desagradable de la idea pero si eso servía para que su madre se motivara a abrir sus expectativas sobre el amor, lo haría pero como lo había dicho antes "de muy mala gana".

Que lo obligaran salir de su zona de confort era molesto en medio de un suspiro de resignación llegaba a su habitación, pero si esto servía para que su madre dejara de fastidiarlo con el tema lo haría o al menos fingiría hacerlo, de todas formas no sería la primera vez que la engañaba. Porque...

"No todos somos lo que aparentamos ser ¿Verdad?"

 

 

 

 

Gracias por su apoyo 💕

https://litnet.com/es/book/el-chico-de-la-biblioteca-b123939


End file.
